


Patience & Persuasion gettin’ jiggy with it

by Amara1783



Series: DutchPolitician!RPS [1]
Category: DutchPolitician!RPS
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-19
Updated: 2003-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amara1783/pseuds/Amara1783
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dutch politics used to be the <i>definition</i> of boring. Everyone got along, no kerfluffles, no political debate, just the same old same old plodding along, boring speeches and dirth of ideas. Then in November of 2001 along came Pim Fortuyn, with ideas and charisma and a willingness to question the status quo, to talk about taboo subjects like immigration, and to take the system under the microscope. And the vested political parties were petrified. The mudslinging began, the comparisons with Mussolini and Le Pen, the name calling and backbiting. In short, Dutch politics was no longer boring. And then he got shot. And 1.6 million people had nobody to vote for anymore.</p><p>It's been a mess ever since. The first cabinet, Balkenende I, took <i>ages</i> to form, and then crashed and burned a little less than three months later, largely due to the LPF (Pim Fortuyn's party), which after the death of their leader had become a seething mass of overinflated egos. Then we had elections this past January, the outcome of which suggested a coalition of CDA and PvdA. They held discussions for three months, and then, a week ago, broke off negotiations because of 'a lack of chemistry'. The headlines and the photos in the <a href="http://www.volkskrant.nl">Volkskrant</a> have been SO slashy. CDA and PvdA started their negotiations on <i>Valentine's Day</i>, there are pictures of Balkenende (CDA) and Bos (PvdA) in Parlement staring deeply into each others eyes. I opened the paper the other day and the headline read 'D66 has a very small fist'.</p><p>This is set in January after the elections, when Balkenende said that the CDA would talk first with the PvdA, and Bos got all stroppy and said "What do you mean, <i>first</i>?" This is how Wouter persuaded Jan-Peter that a PvdA and CDA coalition was Meant To Be. It takes place in 't Torentje, the office of the Prime Minister in The Hague. The CDA is the christian democrat party, the PvdA is labour.</p><p>Heaps of thanks, accolades and triumphs to ntamara, who encouraged me, betaed this, and has been traumatized for life. You rock, amiga!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Patience & Persuasion gettin’ jiggy with it

**Author's Note:**

> Dutch politics used to be the _definition_ of boring. Everyone got along, no kerfluffles, no political debate, just the same old same old plodding along, boring speeches and dirth of ideas. Then in November of 2001 along came Pim Fortuyn, with ideas and charisma and a willingness to question the status quo, to talk about taboo subjects like immigration, and to take the system under the microscope. And the vested political parties were petrified. The mudslinging began, the comparisons with Mussolini and Le Pen, the name calling and backbiting. In short, Dutch politics was no longer boring. And then he got shot. And 1.6 million people had nobody to vote for anymore.
> 
> It's been a mess ever since. The first cabinet, Balkenende I, took _ages_ to form, and then crashed and burned a little less than three months later, largely due to the LPF (Pim Fortuyn's party), which after the death of their leader had become a seething mass of overinflated egos. Then we had elections this past January, the outcome of which suggested a coalition of CDA and PvdA. They held discussions for three months, and then, a week ago, broke off negotiations because of 'a lack of chemistry'. The headlines and the photos in the [Volkskrant](http://www.volkskrant.nl) have been SO slashy. CDA and PvdA started their negotiations on _Valentine's Day_, there are pictures of Balkenende (CDA) and Bos (PvdA) in Parlement staring deeply into each others eyes. I opened the paper the other day and the headline read 'D66 has a very small fist'.
> 
> This is set in January after the elections, when Balkenende said that the CDA would talk first with the PvdA, and Bos got all stroppy and said "What do you mean, _first_?" This is how Wouter persuaded Jan-Peter that a PvdA and CDA coalition was Meant To Be. It takes place in 't Torentje, the office of the Prime Minister in The Hague. The CDA is the christian democrat party, the PvdA is labour.
> 
> Heaps of thanks, accolades and triumphs to ntamara, who encouraged me, betaed this, and has been traumatized for life. You rock, amiga!

Jan-Peter winced as the door slammed behind Wouter. He wished his colleague would take the time to shut the door properly and not just breeze blithely in and out. It was, after all, still his office. And he did think that Wouter might wear a tie, and not just a blue shirt, open at the neck, even if it did bring out the colour of his eyes. The formalities should be observed, after all, and this was a serious matter; the formation of a new goverment.

Keeping his annoyance strictly to himself, as befit a statesman, he rose from behind his desk and crossed the room to Wouter, offering to shake hands. The offer was callously ignored. "What do you mean you're going to talk to us _first_?"

Taken slightly aback by the sudden outburst, Jan-Peter hastened to collect his thoughts and form an answer. He reminded himself that temperance was a virtue. Temperance, and patience. "Well, Wouter, of course I meant no offense, but you must see that it would be..." -he searched desperately for a word that expressed his feelings adequately without being offensive - "unbecoming, to be so hasty in announcing our partnership in the new cabinet. It might even be called immodest, if the CDA showed itself so eager to enter into this union."

This seemed to give Wouter pause, and Jan-Peter congratulated himself on his handling of the situation. Too soon, as it happened.

"Come here," said Wouter, and it was more a statement than a question. Before Jan-Peter could move away Wouter had grabbed his hand and positioned him with his back against the door. He leaned in close, and Jan-Peter was struck by how determined he looked, his handsome face set in an expression of intense concentration. "Let's see if I can awaken a little more enthusiasm," he said, and with that dropped to his knees and deftly unbuckled Jan-Peter's belt and unbuttoned his slacks, drawing the zipper down with his teeth.

Jan-Peter was too startled to react, too shocked to do anything but stand there as Wouter nuzzled against his briefs before drawing out his half-hard cock. A moan escaped him as Wouter's moist lips closed over the tip, and a warm and agile toungue snaked out under his foreskin, looping around the head before wihdrawing. He could feel the blood rushing to his cock, feel it hardening in the wet mouth that was taking it ever deeper.

Jan-Peter's hands scratched weakly against the door as he felt Wouter's throat open and let him in. The feeling was glorious, the muscles so _very_ tight around his cock, and Jan-Peter remembered that a little while ago he had held temperance and patience to be virtues. Wouter swallowed, and all thoughts were banished from his mind as his head thunked back against the wood panel. "O God, O God, O dear Lord..." he whispered needily.

Wouter's right hand snaked under his shirt and stroked upwards along his stomach before finding a nipple to tweak. Jan-Peter thought, as often in such moments, of the divine, that God should cause such a man to be created, with such a mouth, and such obvious experience at giving pleasure. He looked down at Wouter, whose face was buried in his crotch, and reached out a hand to cup his chin.

Jan-Peter felt suddenly that this was intended, that this was what God had ordained, that things were meant to be this way, the two of them ruling jointly from this office, the most powerful men in the land. Wouter swallowed again, and then hummed, and Jan-Peter felt himself coming, felt the wave of his arousal break and his orgasm spurt forth. Wouter swallowed, almost greedily, and Jan-Peter slumped back against the door, spent. Deft fingers rebuttoned his slacks and zipped up his fly, and arranged his shirt and belt properly. He felt contentment spreading through him.

Wouter rose to his feet and looked at him intently. "So, are we in agreement? The CDA and the PvdA will form a government together?"

All Jan-Peter could do was nod, and straighten his glasses, which had become skewed. Wouter smiled, rather smugly, and licked a few stray drops of come from his lips.


End file.
